The Illusive King of The Universe
by HardcoreGamerNess
Summary: It's the year 2190. The Illusive man used the catalyst to seize control over Reapers and managed to overcome his indoctrination three years ago. With his new found power, he crowned himself king and had the galaxy redefined to fit Cerberus standards. Humanity was at the apex of the universe... and this was only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect series. If you're going to review keep it mature and constructive. This is my first uploaded Mass Effect fan-fiction.

This is the mature rated section so expect the content to correspond with themes that usually falls under the M rating.

Enjoy the story.

The King of the Universe

It's the year 2190. The Illusive man used the catalyst to seize control over Reapers and managed to overcome his indoctrination three years ago. With his new found power, he crowned himself king and had the galaxy redefined to fit Cerberus standards. Humanity was at the apex of the universe. Armies seized control of alien planets mercilessly. Reapers were everywhere overwhelming the general public. Everything was crushed under the Illusive man's authoritarian boot.

Colonies that belonged to aliens were taken. Their resources were exploited for human gain and there was nothing they could do to fight back. To do so meant death or worse... experimentation. The aliens looked on with hate underlying their reluctant compliance. It didn't start peacefully and if it ever ended, it wouldn't end peacefully. Some humans fought alongside the aliens, protesting the new hierarchy and demanding equal rights, but eventually no one opposed the Illusive man.

He paraded me around like a trophy and eventually I became a pariah amongst the living; the hero that lost. Shepard became synonymous with failure. The aliens that saw me being exhibited by the Illusive man didn't hate me. They pitied me despite their own inferior status in the human dominated universe. My biotics were taken away from me. Everyday I was injected with medicine specifically designed to subdue my abilities. No weapons, no biotics, nothing to fight back with. Eventually I accepted my loss to the Illusive man. All along, he had been right about controlling the Reapers.

** *Flashback***

**"Do you see now Shepard?!" he laughed hysterically once he found that the universe was his for the taking. I watched his changed body with Reaper tech visibly scarring his skin. I was certain that he was indoctrinated but somehow he took control of the catalyst and used it without harming himself. My armor had been destroyed in the fight to reach the catalyst and I was wounded from head to toe. The Illusive man strode over to me and I could feel the power emanating from his body. He took me by the collar of my armor. And looked me in the eye. I didn't see a human, I saw a monster.**

**"Tell me _Commander Shepard." _he began. "What's the first order? Hmm?" I didn't answer. My head swirled and I was on the verge of passing out. **

**"Find Commander Shepards crew and kill them." he ordered. **

**"You can kill me. Just don't harm them..." I said blacking out. The last thing I saw was his face, calculating and evil. Then everything went dark."**

***End Flashback***

_That_ is why I don't fight back. I had already lost everything.

The Illusive man was a king that had needs to be fulfilled. Sometimes those needs were financial or medical. At other times;however, those needs were physical, of a more base nature. A carnal desire. The Illusive man had devised some sort of harem for himself, for he slept with a different woman nearly every night. I didn't know how many there were, but he called me his number one. When the Illusive man wasn't treating me like a trophy, he was violating my person without laying a finger on me. His eyes always held that peculiar longing, but he never made an attempt. No...instead he made me watch him. Plunging in and out of different women. I would turn away in disgust, refusing to look at him while he partook in such a intimate act. Through my peripheral I could always see him looking at me as if gauging my reaction or seeing if I became aroused from watching him. In a chair, I sat opposite the bed and watched or rather _listened_. After three years, you learn to just block it out.

His eyes were always on me. Silent and compliant me. By now he had probably guessed that I was no longer affected by his crude display. My blank stare in spite of the writhing girl and panting man in front of me must of given me away. Eventually the tables turned and I was made to join in on the "fun", but with the Illusive man sitting out. He ordered the other women to commit various sexual acts on me while he watched, always smoking and drinking, a habit that never passed even when he took over the universe. He ordered the other women to commit various sexual acts on me. My breast were fondled, my legs opened, and my insides penetrated by sex toys. The worst part was that he told me specifically to look at him while I was being pleasured. As much I tried to fight it, my body betrayed my mind and was very responsive to the violation. In a way, just with him staring...it was like he was the one doing all those things to me. And when it was over for the day, we'd retire to the same room and sleep in the same bed. I'd face one way humiliated, and the Illusive man would face the other satisfied. It's been this way for three years and yet I still haven't figured why he wants me around. Is he really this sadistic or do I have a purpose? Every tool likes to know it's use at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

Cerberus has "advanced". New A.I's like EDI have been constructed and have replaced the Illusive man's human Cerberus operatives. According to Mr. Humanity, machines are more trustworthy than humans. I scoffed inwardly when he confessed this. But I wasn't surprised. Years ago, I had said that Cerberus wasn't for humanity, that it's actions had endangered humanity rather than protect it. Cerberus only empowered the Illusive man. Today my words still ring true.

I'm sitting beside the Illusive man in his beloved room with the sun flaring in front of us. He's going through his contacts and I'm reading his messages to him. He gives me robotic servants to dress me daily, telling them what he wants me to wear, how to put my hair up and so on. We're both wearing white and black like an in-sync couple. He in a standard old tuxedo from the 21st century and me in a white collar shirt and tight black skirt. He says we are going to a business lunch today. Though usually business with the Illusive man is more like a brown-nosing convention from what I've observed. It's the opposing clients sitting across from us agreeing to everything the Illusive man proposes. And if they don't agree, it's them leaving through the restaurant's kitchen airlock. Fortunately it's only happened once since clients know better now. They never do have much of a choice. As I finish reading his messages to him, he takes the panel from my hand, and I am shocked by the brief flash of coldness his skin transfers to me. Sometimes I wonder if he's still human. Lately, he looks more and more like a husk. The reaper tech that he had installed on himself before is gone, but his cybernetic pupils seem to brighten by the day. Then again, how human was he in the first place.

We're in the shuttle on our way to the "business lunch". The restaurant we're headed to is the Illusive man's favorite. Space Italian. Cibo Illusorio. The name of the restaurant is purely coincidental. The exterior is solid white like the interior. A chalky white. Even the silverware and table setting look like they are made out of chalk. As we make our entrance, the Illusive man takes my arm. It is one of the few moments when we make physical contact and only as a way to remind me that I am his prized possession. The Cerberus leader orders food for me, his trophy, and puts his arm around my waist. While we are waiting for our late guests, something the Illusive man hates, I stare at the side of his face. Some of his motives are still hidden and in many ways he remains an enigma. I watch the way his eyes fixate on the fork as if it is the most peculiar object. As though it _isn't_ something he has used almost everyday of his life. I study his hair which has more silver in it now than ever. The wrinkles have not yet deepened and he manages to maintain an almost youthful appearance, as if the silver is something mostly premature. My eyes want to linger, but the Illusive man turns his head and our eyes flash at the meeting of my hazel eyes to his steel blue ones. He's caught me looking at him and knows that it's something I avoid doing. The fact that I have shown the slightest bit of interest in his appearance might cause him to address me directly today. Not as his trophy, but as Jaide Shepard, the way he used to address me when I was his mission girl. Those days could have been ten or twenty years ago and regardless of the urgency and dangers that threatened my existence in those times, the memories of them brings a crack of a smile to my face, one that doesn't go unnoticed by the Illusive man.

The Illusive man business partners arrive later than usual. Our food having already arrived. There is one human male and one human female. Both have light brown hair and light gray eyes. They look to be around their mid-thirties like myself and hold out their hands in formal greeting. To my surprise, the Illusive man takes their hands cordially, not upset by their lateness. It occurs to me then that they are not subject to his wrath. There importance escapes me, but I'm introduced to them nonetheless. They go on flattering me, the trophy, and how the Illusive man must spoil me for I am "just too beautiful". The Illusive man nudges me and I offer a fake laugh of gratitude, dying already on the inside.

In the shuttle back to base after lunch, the Illusive man is closer to me than I would like. And what I would like is to keep him at a distance.

"You smiled today. I saw it. You look breathtaking when you smile." he says brushing my cheek affectionately with the back of his hand. I ignore his hand and his comment. My irritation couldn't have been clearer. Despite my giving him he cold shoulder, the Illusive man continues to talk as if we're actually dating. "You should smile more Jaide. You might find that life's not so bad if you did." I turn and glare pointed knifes at him for this statement, for he knows damn well that I have no reason to be smiling.

"My friends are dead, I'm under the rule of a sleazy repulsive madman, and you think I have reason to smile?!" I ask incredulously. At that, the hand stroking my face retracts and falls dead on the seat we both occupy. I turn away from him again, this time to hide the threatening tears. If only I could have foreseen the future. If only I had gotten to the Reapers first. How different things could have been for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I exited the shuttle and was immediately taken away by my two robot assistants to have my routine workout. The Illusive man likes my body to look a certain way so I'm required to exercise for at least an hour out of the day. The assistants lead me to a large room with a long pool about ten feet deep. I'm ecstatic; I recognize the potential danger of water. Peering at the surface I look back at my unrecognizable reflection. Who is that woman in the water? I no longer recognize her as myself. Her eyes are tired for someone who merely gets dragged around as a token lover. That breast length black hair used to have more volume. Those hazel eyes used to have fire in them and that skin used to have a healthier glow. Am I really Shepard? This reflection has me fooled. Not being able to stomach the sight of myself any longer, in a black one piece swimming suit, I enter the cool water. The robots are on either side of the pool ,mechanically attentive, but would they notice if I drowned? I look at them to size up whether or not they're _really_ paying attention. For ten minutes I swim back and forth creating a pattern that I know they will follow. As the machines watch me, I imagine that they have likely gone over my motions with their processors about a thousand times. By their estimate, I will keep doing these same menstruation for a while so they don't pay any heed when I change my routine to diving except that when I dive, I don't come back up.

Everything is blurry, my eyes open and I'm coughing up water. I immediately know that my plan to drown myself has failed. Rubbing my eyes to clear them of water, I turn to see an angry Illusive man piercing me with his inhuman eyes. I imagine he will chuck the robots who failed to realize what was going on or have them reprogrammed. Either way, he's not happy because this _isn't_ something I haven't attempted before and I know I'm testing his patience. I see that his suit is wet meaning that he jumped in the water and saved me himself. I'm not grateful of course, but I'm almost flattered by his actions. I get up to leave, but the Illusive man stops me. He grabs me roughly and demands an answer form me with his eyes.

"You know why I did it." I hiss at him. His grip tightens further and then relaxes completely. It's not the answer he wants, but it's the truth. I couldn't keep this up and I knew he wouldn't let me, not after this last drowning attempt. My eyes pass over him. He was scheming now. Brows furrowed, mind boggling, fingers smoothing out his non-existent beard. And in an instant, his husk-like eyes flit towards mine.

"I was hoping It wouldn't come to this." He says sighing. Come to what? The question resounds in my head. "My plan will have to be executed a lot sooner than I'd hoped." The Illusive man goes behind me and before I can register what he's doing, I black out completely.

I see their faces. Liara, the Prothean scientist and dangerous Shadowbroker. Miranda, at first cold, but caring once you crack her shell. Wrex, headstrong leader of the Krogan and Kaidan, the man I couldn't save on Virmire. All of them I couldn't save. Every now and then I see a few of my teammates haunting me in my dreams; more so in my nightmares. It's not until I hear a voice calling my name that I'm able to escape them and escape the guilt the seizes me when I sleep.

"Shepard, wake up" a familiar voice says and from a rather close position. My head is light and I feel a grogginess come over me that I usually associate with waking up too early in the morning. I look to my left and just barely hold in my astonishment. The Illusive man is in the bed we share only this time he's facing me and without a shirt. I try not to look at his bare chest despite seeing it before. We're alone this time. I gulp inwardly, remembering something about a plan and hoping it has nothing to do with me and the Illusive man in this very bed. I sit upright and look at him cautiously like an antelope cornered by a lion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Recent...events have made me realize that I need to execute my plan sooner rather than later. As you know, survival ties in with reproduction, and of all the women I've taken, you're the only one I haven't had. And there's been a reason for it." I see that the Illusive man is trying to pick his words carefully in his head, but have a feeling that no matter how he says them, they're still gonna sound bad. "I want you to bear me a child Jaide. I...wasn't sure if it would be possible since I had to reconstruct you, but I have been notified by my medical team that it may be possible, it just might take a few tries." My eyes widen and my hands wind even tighter in the sheets I'm holding as a barrier between myself and him. I finally knew the answer to why he had kept me around. The more I thought about it, the more sense it made.

"Why me, why not all those other women?" I question.

"Because your genes are the best and if you were once capable of being humanity's hero, I can only imagine how inspirational a mother you would be." he finished. As I listened to him speak, I felt a certain anger at this man, this monster. He basically decided that I was going to have sex with him and somehow be okay with bearing his child. And even more so, he acted as if I was just some tool(not that I didn't already know this).

"Why don't you just take my genes and put them with yours through a machine cloning process and call it day? I'm not bearing your child." I seethed rising up out of the bed. I suddenly felt dirty. I went to the bathroom and closed the door. A shower was in order. I reached for the knob, but hesitated seeing the inviting tub. Nevermind, a bath was in order. I stripped down, turned on the water and laid myself in the tub with the water rising. The Illusive man opened the door, likely watching me to see if I was attempting to drown myself again. I ignored his presence, trying to enjoy the jets of the bathtub. The warm water put a smile on my face and I leaned my head against the tub ready to drift off. Before I could do so, a pair of hands were at my shoulders and my body tensed. The hands started to massage my back. What? Was he trying to seduce me now?

"Jaide, I don't want you for just your genes. I want _you _specifically to be there with me parenting _our_ child." I cringed when he said _our_. Who did he think he was feeling me up and trying to coax me into getting knocked up? As a soldier, I knew that I had given up bearing a child as soon as I started my career. With all the thing I've seen in war, a child was something far too _innocent , _perhaps, for me to care for or be capable of caring for. I didn't have it in me to be a mother and it was something I decided long before I met the Illusive man. I said this to him and he considered my opinion. When I looked at the Illusive man I didn't see a father. He was too old for the job and it seemed strange that he was just deciding that he wanted one. I told him this as well which was likely a blow to his ego, not that I cared. "I think it doesn't hurt to try." he continued with damaged hopes.

"Jack. You're a racist. You experimented on children, you killed my friends or hell, you killed my family! You experimented with innocent people, turned your own organization into husk an- why on earth would I want to bear a child in your name!? I don't trust you and would never trust you with any child!" I exclaimed. I was breathing heavily. It was frustrating how undesirable this man was and how he couldn't understand that no one in their right mind would ever procreate with him. I couldn't bathe with him breathing down my neck, quite literally almost. Seeking refuge, I stalked past him only to have my passage blocked. I began rubbing my temples, becoming more irritated than was usual. Normally, I kept a calm and cool exterior, but my patience was as thin as a sheet of paper. "Please move." I said in my calmest voice. The Illusive man didn't. Instead, he became bold and started to touch my naked skin. A part of me froze. Would he go so far? "You would force yourself on me?" I asked in disbelief. Because surely, he had more self-restraint.

"Jaide I..I'm sorry." The Illusive man said finally seizing his actions. "You're right about everything you said, I have done all those things, but I have my regrets."

"Everyone has regrets, but what have you done to atone for your sins? You said you regretted immediate stripping the aliens of their home worlds and treating them as inferior to humans, but what have you done to rectify the situation?" I question.

"I've taken steps to return to the aliens, their rightful planets." he said hesitantly

"But you need to do a whole lot more." I retorted.

"Yeah, I know." he replied. From where I stood, there was nothing Jack Harper could do to repair the damage he had done. He knew that. I knew that. So what was he hiding?

"There's something you're not telling me. What is it?" I inquired.

"I can't gain the support of the universe alone Shepard. I need...Commander Shepard."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All of their eyes were pinned on me. Pinning the fabric of my clothes; the cover of my skin. There was no escape route. The Illusive man's hand was pressed firmly against my back and in that firmness I felt his discomfort and uncertainty, for he too was being pinned by the eyes of the galaxy. "Who is this stranger that walks amongst us?" said the eyes. "How dare she show her face!" I could only hold my head high in mock confidence, a bluff for my shame. These eyes belonged to the aliens and humans who had given their lives to fight the Reapers. I, Shepard, had promised them a victory, yet in return they were met with the rule of a tyrant. The Reapers ordered by the Illusive man towered over cities, haunting the daily lives of those who had become prisoners in their own lands. I had promised everyone that no such thing would occur.

Were it not for the Cerbeus man with all the power supporting me with his hands on my back, I know I would not last a single second with this crowd. So much hidden anger was emanating from them. Clouds of resentment filled the skies above. I walked down a parted crowd towards a center stage with white curtains brushing the ground. I too was wearing white, like a truce flag. All too appropriate. The Illusive man was saying "let bygones be bygones" or at least he wanted it to be that way. For all his intelligence, the man could prove to be quite incompetent or maybe his overinflated ego gave him the idea that he was entitled to their forgiveness. Likely the latter. I tiptoed to the stage, not returning any stares. I felt a breath on my ear. "You can do this." he attempted to reassure me. I for one was not reassured by his misguided hopes. My eyes focused on the crowd. Turian, Asari, Salarian, Krogan, Human, Volus, Hanar, Elcor, Drell, and even Vorcha. Here we stood amongst so many races upon the Citadel in an attempt to apologize for the Illusive man's tyrannical behavior. I scoffed. What was he thinking?

"My fellow aliens and humans. Today is a day to rejoice in our control of the Reapers that threatened our existence merely three years ago. It has taken time to get things in_ order and under control _but the Illusive man and _I _have devised an ideal situation from which all races can benefit." I read from the pre-written speech that Illusive man had instructed my to recite. So this is what he meant when he said that he needed Commander Shepard. I was no more than a figurehead puppet that was potentially more appealing than the Illusive man and could still be used a persuasive device. "We-" We? I blinked; stunned that he would include me as if I were somehow responsible for the current state of things. The sentence read "We apologize for all the loses you have taken from the difficulties that came with dealing with the Reapers." Bullshit. I was scrapping this sorry excuse for an apology. I felt the hand of the Illusive man urging me to continue speaking, and so I did. "Turians, Asari, Salarians, Krogan, Humans, Volus, Hanar, Elcor, Drell, Vorcha and any races who I may have missed. I'm sorry I failed to keep your homeworlds from being taken by this madman!" I immediately felt the hand leave my back and smiled inwardly. "You deserved more than this!" I rounded on the Illusive man, who for the first time looked astonished and highly uncomfortable. I liked this look on him. "While we fought the Reapers! This man did nothing but kill the ones he should have been fighting with!" I said pointing an accusatory finger. I felt my anger and passion rising. The crowd's hostile eyes had softened. Now the attention was directed at Mr. Cerberus. Despite mechs surrounding the stage for protection, somehow a gun made it up to the stage right at my feet. I quickly grabbed at it and pointed it at the Illusive man's head. The mechs saw this and aimed there guns at me waiting for the Illusive man's signal to fire.

"Don't shoot." he ordered to the machines. If mechs could look confused, I'm pretty sure they would. I myself was befuddled. My brows furrowed. I fully expected the Illusive man to kill me. Instead, his left hand took the barrel of the gun and pressed it further into his head. Gasps of surprise escaped into the air. My own breath had hitched in my throat from the turn of events. "Well, aren't you going to shoot me Shepard?"

A few moments of silence passed and then a chant began to sound from the audience. "Shoot. Shoot. Shoot Shoot." they chanted. I suddenly found myself nervous. Cybernetic blue eyes watched me hesitantly, awaiting my decision. They were vacant for the most part but the more I looked into his face, the more I was doubting my ability to pull the trigger. I thought of the consequences. This man may not have deserved to live, but he had connections and more importantly; he had control of the Reapers. If I killed the Illusive man now, what would I do with them? I felt my stance falter. I needed the Illusive man. As it became clear that I wasn't going to shoot, the crowd became restless. "What are you waiting for Shepard?!" someone yelled.

"We need him alive. He has information I need." I responded still looking at the Illusive man. I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile on his face but it disappeared as fast it had come.

"Kill the bastard! He's a monster!" said another voice.

"Yeah c'mon. I want his corpse as a trophy!" said a voice that was likely a Krogan.

"Listen!" I shouted. "He controls the Reapers. If I kill him now, they might just go back to the original plans they had in store for us!" At that statement, the crowd went silent for a few moments.

"Nevermind! Kill later!" a Vorcha hissed. The audience agree unanimously.

"Alright, can someone put a biotic chain on this guy so he doesn't escape?" I asked still not able to use my own biotics. An asari came striding forth from the crowd. She wore a tight-fit suit that wrapped around her curves and the neck dipped down between the valley of her full breast to the mid abdomen. As she came closer, I did a double take. "Samara?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I-I thought you were dead?!" I stammered.

"We justicars don't die just like that Shepard. Living for nearly 1000 years has taught me a great deal about how to evade my enemies." Samara boasted with a smile. Enemies being the Reapers and Illusive man.

"But, the others... what about the others?" I questioned. If Samara was alive then perhaps there was chance that the rest of my team had survived.

"Cerberus came for us after they had captured you. We all went our separate ways in hopes of evading the Illusive man. I've had connections with Liara, who still holds her status as the Shadow Broker ; however, I haven't spoken to her in half a solar year. If I can contact her, I'm sure she'll have the whereabouts of the rest of our friends." Samara said. I sighed in relief. Such news was a weight lifted from my shoulders.

"Shepard? You seem to be relieved as though you had bore witness to our funerals?" The justicar looked at me as if I was ill or perhaps brainwashed by the Illusive man. If she was curious about the latter, then she was right.

"I was told that you were all killed... by the Illusive man." Said man was currently hand-bound in the shuttle seat. He had been silent the whole ride. I rose from my seat next to Samara and knelt down in front of him to look up into his eyes.

"So they were alive this whole time?" I whispered the question. My voice was threateningly low. Not a good sign for him. His eyes held mine but looked away quickly. Still, it was more than enough to know that he had lied just to keep my hopes down. Perhaps he had wanted to produce Stockholm syndrome in me, emotionally weaken me so that I would fall for him.

"It was necessary to keep you from fighting." he answered.

"Smart move." I said glaring down at him. It had worked too. Him tricking me into believing that everyone was dead.

I wasn't one for torture or violence as a threatening tool, but I certainly wouldn't dismiss the idea entirely. I shifted closer to the Illusive man's ear and my biotics which had been restored to their former glory, flared with the fuel of anger. Samara was likely expectant of what I might do, what I _would_ do if I were more impulsive like Morinth had been, pleasure from the power I wielded in the face of someone who was now weaker than me. "So you want to create an heir do you?" I asked the Illusive man coyly with venomous intentions. I grabbed his pants roughly, taking a firm hold on his scrotum. My hands were glowing blue from the biotics, like an ethereal glove. I felt his body seize up with fear and couldn't help the wolfish grin on my face. "Tell me Jack, how does it feel to be powerless?" I breathed with mock seduction in my voice. "To know that one swift movement can take away something so _very _important to you?" No answer. My hand tightened further and with just a fraction of more pressure, I could easily crush his flesh.

"Shepard." Samara warned. She put a soothing hand on my shoulder. "Vengeance like this is not becoming of who you are Shepard, you know this." Of course the justicar was right. I relinquished my hand and stood up slightly hyperventilating. With a few deep breaths, I regulated my breathing and allowed my temperature to fall and the muscles aching to kill had relaxed.

"I'm sorry." I said to Samara. "Surely your code would have had you kill me for such a gruesome act. I looked at Samara and she was smiling softly.

"No Shepard. On the contrary, my code wants me to cut the Illusive man down right this instant." Samara confessed. My brows furrowed in confusion; my expression asked why. "Because Shepard, the Illusive man has taken more lives than he has saved. Even if he could live 1000 years, it wouldn't be the length of the lifetimes he has extinguished. Actually, it is my promise that I made to you that keeps me from harming him."

"That promise was fulfilled." I stated.

"It has been renewed." slowly, the justicar bent on her knees and swore herself to me once more. I watched again in awe as her body glowed with the permission of the code granting me the service of the justicar. The light from her eyes receded after a time and she stood with vigor and pride. "I am at your command Shepard." I blinked and in a rare display of affection for the justicar, I hugged her.

"Thank you," I whispered. Samara nodded but her expression changed to a distant one, almost imperceptibly.

"Shepard there is one more thing that I have done." Samara said hesitantly. She had my full attention so she continued. "My life is nearly at its end. So I have pledged the rest of my years to you and seeing this galaxy to peace by your will and... the will of the Illusive man." As she finished a look of horror reflected in my face. As shocking as it was, I couldn't believe that it was something Samara would have done on a whim. "Because the Illusive man's crimes are so great, it was not enough that I simply pledge myself to you while you worked with such an... outstanding example of injustice. This means that you both have to find compromise to see to it that the damage has been repaired. If not, I will be forced to end my own life. So for my sake Shepard, see to it that he doesn't do anything that will make my service to you an oath made in vain." Samara explained. "I _might _just take you down with me if that were my fate." she finished with a hint of deviousness. Did Samara just make a joke? I laughed heartily and reached my arm out to settle a hand on her shoulder.

"I will not fail you. Thank you for your sacrifice." I said bowing my head in appreciation and respect. Both experiences with the justicar swearing her service to me had been humbling to say the least.

"It is not a sacrifice unless you fail." she said. We both turned our heads to the silent Illusive man who had been watching the whole ordeal from the corner he sat in. By now we should have arrived back at his headquarters. I went to the drivers seat of the shuttle to see what the delay was only to find that the driver was...dead. I opened the helmet to see a husk like face and groaned in frustration. The victims of the experiments probably had shorter lifespans then actual living creatures. I dragged the body to the Illusive man.

"This your idea of better soldier huh?! No one was piloting the shuttle and the navigation scheme is locked. Our shuttle is being pulled in by a planet with an impressive amount of gravity. If we get any closer, it could crush us before we even reach the surface!"

"How peculiar... this planet is supposed to have a stable pull." Samara said checking her omni-tool.

"It's a man-made gravitational pull." the Illusive man stated.

"Man-made?" I questioned.

"With the Reapers, just about anything is possible." My eyes narrowed at the Illusive man's statement. "Unbind me and I can steer the shuttle back on course." the Cerberus leader requested. I didn't move.

"We don't have a choice Shepard." Samara said sensing my doubt. Reluctantly, I stalked over to the Illusive man and cut the biotic chains. Once freed, he stood and stared me down, but not in a threatening manner. In a moment of silence we agreed to work together. I stepped aside and the Illusive man took control of the shuttle. He used voice activation to unlock the navigation.

"Head for the main station."he commanded. Just like that, the shuttle pulled away from the gravity.

"How did you unlock the system? I asked. He was hesitant to give me an answer because he remained quiet. Probably mulling it over in his head whether or not it was a smart move to tell me.

"Whenever someone gets to close to my premises, they will be caught in the gravitational pull. All shuttles are locked until I give them leave to continue. Unless my voice is heard, or someone from the station clears them, they will inevitably be pulled in by the Reapers synthetic gravity and by crushed by the force." I cringed. How many unknowing victims had been killed by this? "I established it after I took control of the Reapers. It was a necessary precaution for my safety and to keep order.

I turned away from him in disgust and went to Samara, who no doubt felt the code struggling to allow such a confession to go unpunished.

"Right now, we work with him Shepard. Our job is restore peace to the galaxy. When that's done, his fate is in your hands." Samara said. Agreed, even if the man was the scum of the galaxy.

When we arrived at the station, Samara didn't go any further than the docking area. "Shepard, I am needed back with the people on the Citadel and I also need to reach Liara. As soon as I've touched bases with her, I will contact you on what I know about the others."

"It's too much for you here isn't it? " I pondered.

"Yes... I am sworn to the both of you, but the very essence of the Illusive man is...difficult to be around and this station has witnessed many horrors. It would be best if I assisted you from afar." I nodded in understanding and watched as my only palatable ally disappeared into a shuttle and off in to space. I sighed deeply. This was only the beginning. "Remain strong Shepard. You've overcome far worse than this and I believe in you. You'd be surprised at how many of us still _do_ believe in you, Commander Shepard."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tight, claustrophobic, anxious. This room I had entered touched me with all of the aforementioned effects. It wasn't bad air or lack there of. It was _him_. With an expression of pure apathy, he sat crossed legged in a chair with burning wheels of steel blue staring me down. I was guilty of nothing, so with equal apathetic emotion, I crossed the room that was considered to be _our _bedroom once upon a harem, and stopped abruptly at the entrance to the bathroom. Why was I even allowing myself to be in the same room as this man? Mentally slapping myself, I did an about face and headed towards the door to find another room on the station far away from the Illusive man. I was positive that the man would be in his usual chair, but if he was here then...

"Shepard, may I have a word?" the Illusive man said with a cigarette rolling casually between his fingers.

"Not right now." I stated, about to leave the room. Or at least I would have left the room if the door hadn't mechanically slammed shut on me.

"No, now." the Illusive man said discarding his cigarette. Oh, so he meant business.

"Do you really want to do this right now?" I asked a bit peeved. The Illusive man closed the distance between us.

"Yes, I do." said the Illusive man. I narrowed my eyes at his irritating persistence.

"Open the door." I ordered.

"No."

"Alright. Fine, speak." I said giving up. I waltzed over to the bed and my rear sunk into the soft mattress. I suddenly felt ripe for sleep. A dangerous notion considering who I was with.

"Will I ever be able to change your impression of me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" I turned to give him a questioning glance. Then it hit me. "If this is about you wanting me to be your child bearer you can go straight to-!"

"No, it's more than that." he interrupted.

"Why do care so much about what I think?" It was an honest question. The way he looked at me, why he had brought me back and given me...so much for the mission and more. The past three years he was always considerate despite being crude with his harem activites. It was like he...cared about me, but with a little bit of sick and twisted emotion somewhere in between. I was afraid of the feelings this man was showing me even though they had been evident for quite some time. It was only now that I was really acknowledging them and questioning them at the same time.

"Jaide, I.." the words stopped on his lips and I too found myself frozen, just like when I couldn't pull the trigger. Slowly, his footsteps hit the floor, one foot in front of the other coming towards me. When he arrived, his right hand rose to play with my locks of hair then traveled down to stroke my face as it had a few weeks ago in the shuttle after that lunch. I felt the heat in my body meet a rush of cold sweat from fear. He was so close, too close for comfort. Why on earth wouldn't my body move? Get away, punch him, anything! Before it registered in my head, his lips were touching mine. It felt like I was having an out of body experience and it was painful to watch. I'm certain that I am not in my body. I am not suddenly tolerant of this man. So what if he cares for me, loves me, lusts me? Why do I even consider it? Could the lack of intimacy being affecting me as well. I know he's lonely, but what does that make me? There is hatred in me for what he has done. For the sins and crimes of this man. However, there is also appreciation for him because of the second chance I was given,and desire because of the way he touches me. God am I lonely.

His lips are surprising to me. They are smooth and firm as they kiss down my neck. He pulls back for a moment and I'm met with a smile from Jack Harper the man with husk-like eyes who's face is radiating because I am not stopping him. In fact I'm encouraging him. Maybe If I give him what he wants, he won't ask for it later on? And so I digress from my role as the dignified Commander Shepard and become Jaide, desperate for feeling, be it genuine or insincere. My arms convince me to want this man as much as he does me, and they wrap eagerly around his neck. And the race is on.

We're both passionate in bed. Our kisses are like bullets and they shoot and aim with perfection. Both of us can't taste the other enough so we merely tie our tongues together in hopes that we can savor the sexual delight. My hands are adventurous and playful. I start with his silver gray locks and work my way down to his now naked abdomen. It certainly didn't take long for him to shred his shirt. I touch the muscles that flex boastfully in response. Ever is he the alpha male trying to impress his mate. I do so enjoy the rippling of his taut skin beneath my sneaky fingers, sneaking there way down already to his crotch. His eyes are suddenly fixed on me. I giggle. "I'm not going to crush your scrotum if that's what you're afraid of" I joke. He looks surprised at the lightness of my mood in contrast to what it was in the shuttle; not even 24 hours ago. I don't reach for his balls though. My thumb presses against the sensitive tip of his penis and there is already a bit of pre-cum. I slide it around his member for lubrication and begin to rhythmically pump my hand. "Please touch me." I urge. It isn't that he's not touching me, it's just that I feel so untouched that enough is not enough. Being that he was the one who initiated this _conversation _he needs to do more _talking _. My dress is ripped from my body and I'm left with hard nipples in nothing but tiny underwear that barely covers my nether region. His member hardens even further in my hands as he rakes his eyes up and down my figure. His panting increases as does the pace of my forearm. His own hands clumsily rub my breast and my neck is constantly wet with his suckling. We're kneeling on the bed touching each other heatedly and nothing else matters to me but his hands that slide down my rear, slap it to earn an appreciative moan and then proceed to find the most sensitive region of my body. I'm as wet as ever, and aching to feel his fingers. He wants to play with my nub but I demand him to finger me. As soon as I feel the breach, I throw my head back howling in pleasure. He holds my body closer and I feel his left arm tighten around my waist signaling that he's about the cum. I bite and suck his bottom lip and continue to pump my hand feverishly. His body jerks and his own fingers are erratic inside me as he releases his semen in my hand. Some of the goo lands on the bed and drips on my thigh. There's quite a bit of it and I test the sticky substance of my finger. It is salty and warm, almost acidic as well for it burns my throat on the way down. I notice that the Illusive man's fingers have stopped moving and he's watching me curiously. I smirk at him seductively. "It taste good." At that he pushes me without a word to the bed, lying me flat on my back. Before I know it, I feel something warm and wet between my thighs. "ahhh." A moan mixed sigh escapes my lips. Is this what they call ecstasy? My hands grab pointlessly at the sheets as my head tilts back into the bed. I moan incoherently, perhaps uttering Jack's name a few times. My hand latches onto the Illusive man's head and I force his lips harder into my wetness. My body is a glutton hungry for more. I feel lapping of fluids and the tingle in my clitoris when his tongue teases it. It finally becomes overwhelming and I get high off of the climax of his attentions. I open my eyes to see him hovering over me. My chest rises and falls and I know what's to come. Already his member is taller than ever and the sight of it further dilates my already dilated pupils. I'm the first to move but he stops my hand just as it's about to touch his point of interest. I'm confused when he suddenly brings me into a hard embrace. His arms encircle my body so that my bare chest is flattened against his and I can feel the erection poking my stomach. I squirm, primal needs in the forefront of my mind. How is it that he can control himself but I can't? It's when I hear him speak that I stop struggling.

"Thank you." he whispers. "Are you sure about this?"Immediately my face flushes because I'm flattered that he's asking. We're two experienced adults and here I am being asked for my consent as if he's taking something from me. But is he really taking something from me? I gasp inwardly, remembering that he wants me pregnant. But then something comes to mind. I have biotics and any woman with biotics knows that concentrating them on the pelvis area of the body can impede any sort of natural processes in the body. I'm aware of the trick myself, believing this to be an exemplary time to use it. I nod to the Illusive man and he lays me in the standard missionary position. His cock is of exceptional in girth and length. At first it's difficult to fit inside but the Illusive man gives a harsh thrust that causes me to yelp almost in pain. All I can think about is how wide I'm being stretched and if he'll be gentle rough or a combination of the two. His member reaches far and hits the back wall of my vagina. From that moment everything becomes blurry. From the moment he enters me, his arms are on either side of my head while his penis rams through me, rocking me against the bed. I go blind with pleasure multiple times, moaning wildly, getting even more aroused from the sounds he makes and being entranced by the slapping of our flesh resounding against the walls. Our sex fluids now stain the bedsheets and I order him around. Harder, faster, deeper, more. I always wanted more. His finger twirls in my hair and sometimes we are lip locked and fucking at the same time. I would have mostly certainly regretted ripping his balls off. They slap against my rear with each thrust and I revel in the sensation. Everything is perfect. "Shepard I'm-ahh-close!" the Illusive man growls for the seventh or ninth time. With his semen dripping out of my hole, I finally collapse on the bed next to the Illusive man panting and tired. Sensing that this is the last round of the night, he subsequently takes out a cigarette and offers me one but I refuse. I touch my entrance that's still throbbing madly and sigh in content. It's not long before my body takes note that the consistent sex has ended and I pass out but not before making sure that all the semen in my body had been biotically removed. My mind may questions me later, but for now, I regret nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Jaide..."

"Jaide...?

"Jaide...!"

A voice echoed my name multiple times before I awoke from my slumber. I felt the bareness of my skin with the sheets of the bed clinging to them, remembering that I was naked and why. The reason why was staring me in the face. Eyes of steel metallic synthetic blue studied my recently awakened form. I could see he was content, the Illusive man. Last night was exactly what he wanted; exactly what I wanted at the time. I didn't regret it just yet, but if the Illusive man took what we did too seriously then I would certainly begin to feeling that reluctance.

"Good morning Shepard." the Illusive man said with the puff of a cigarette.

"Isn't it too early for that?" I asked a bit annoyed. Cigarette smoke wasn't as pungent as it used to be when they were first introduced centuries ago, but the smoke was still there and with me being so close, I could still taste the bitterness in the air.

"I'm sorry, I'll put it out if you'd like..." he said expecting an answer for his implied question. I didn't say a word. Instead I lifted the sheets of the bed and got up to go to the bathroom. Dried cum was still staining my inner thigh and I felt sticky, something I detested. As I turned the faucet of the tub I felt arms wrap around my waste. He was horny and I could feel his throbbing manhood brush up against my rear. "Jaide.." he sighed with a soft moan. He penis rubbed against my butt earnestly and tentatively at the same time. Smoke brushed past my head over the hot steaming water. It was getting hazy in the bathroom fast. I felt the Illusive man's mouth kissing my neck as I leaned over the tub with his body covering my back. "I was hoping... we could continue what we started last night." he said in my ear, slowly with lust lacing along his words.

"I-" My sentence had barely started before I gave yelp as the Illusive man's member slowly began to breach my butthole. I'd never been penetrated from the back. I was about to tell him to stop but I was temporarily silenced by his fingers that had entered through my moist entrance. He stroked my insides with two fingers and used his middle finger to press against my nub. I had to stop him. Finally my hand quickly grabbed his hand and forced them out from inside of me. "I can't do this with you." I said. A confused expression highlighted the Illusive man's features and...self doubt? "Last night was..."

"I thought you enjoyed it, was I too-." the Illusive man interrupted.

"No that's not what this is about." I said quickly. "Your _performance _definitely wasn't an issue..." I turned my head trying to hide the blush. Just thinking about how it felt made my insides coil with need. Him standing there with an erection was difficult enough to ignore without the flashbacks.

"Just.. tell me what you want." The Illusive man said while kissing up and down my exposed neck. Damn he was good. I withheld the moans that wanted to escape and bit my lip.

"I want you to leave." I said pushing him away. I was panting, my face was flushed and I was already wet. He looked at me and it was painfully obvious how reactive my body had been to his touches. But fortunately for me, Jack left like I told him to despite seeming a bit confused by my rejection of him. Thankfully he had restraint.

Now alone in the room, I slipped into the hot water. Fucking my old enemy. What was i thinking? My sigh got muffled in the water as I sank below the surface. It was soothing, the hot water, and being encased in it did wonders for my very recent headache. I should have been thinking about the people. Families needed reparations, home worlds needed better government, I needed to stop thinking about sex. Dammit! It was supposed to be one time, but last night had been a marathon. The Illusive man's stamina was commendable, especially for a chain smoking alcoholic. He'd release, pull out, break and then he was ready for another round. Still, the ache that came with such strenuous activities was _not _unpleasant. I was sore but satisfied. Now the only problem was the aftermath of our carnal relations.

I walked out of the bathroom to an empty bedroom. I could've sworn that he'd be waiting to ambush me, but I didn't smell smoke so I knew he had probably left a while ago. Good. I could start talking business with him then. I slipped a formal black dress over my head and put my hair up into a wavy bun with a bang that curved to the right. This needed something to finish it off I decided looking into the mirror. Jewelry. I grabbed a semi transparent diamond necklace and attached around my neck and some diamond studs. Now I was ready to see him. I walked toward the room with the sun in the background. It hand changed to a neon blue. To my surprise, the Illusive man wasn't in his chair;however, there was a note with instructions.

"I'll be waiting for you at dinner. I hope you have an appetite worked up. " - Illusive man

As I finished reading a Cerberus soldier came to escort me to the Illusive man's location. I felt inexplicably nervous for some reason as though I hadn't gone to dinner with the man before. Tonight somehow felt different. Hopefully it wouldn't be a precursor to a bad evening. I sighed inwardly. One could only hope.


	9. Chapter 9

*With the Illusive Man 3rd person*

"Another glass, will you." the Illusive man said handing his empty glass that had once been filled with some succulent scotch back to his Cerberus waiter. Jaide should have found that he wasn't in his usual chair and read his invitation to dinner by now. He had to lay off the smoking because he knew it wasn't her favorite habit of his, but damn what he wouldn't due for a drag right now. He sat in a comfortable armchair at a table for two. Light piano music played in the background and one cinnamon scented candle adorned their red clothed table. The seating are sat on a balcony overlooking an artificial ocean and beach with holographic waves slapping softly against the sand with the sound of real crashing waves. Technology's vast uses never seized to amaze him. He turned his head to the footsteps that echoed as they hit the floor of the granite walkway. A Cerberus henchmen came through the door, but he was a lot more interested in the woman that followed. Adorned in a sleek form fitting dress with light jewelry, the commander added an atmosphere of pure sexual elegance when she entered the room. Her locks were tied into a wavy bun, her skin glowed, everything about this woman showed good vitality. Which is why she'd be perfect to bear his child. He had released inside her multiple times, so he'd be damned if she wasn't impregnated. The Illusive man stood to greet Shepard. The waiter moved to offer her a chair, but the Illusive man swatted him away. He took Jaide's hand, planted a kiss on it and seated her across from him.

"How do you manage to even more ravishing everytime I see you?" the Illusive man complimented with a dashing smirk. He didn't miss the blush from the commander as she turned her head to hide it. He knew she did that when she was either flattered or embarrassed. His eyes dilated at the sight of he full lips. He had yet to feel them on a certain part of his anatomy, but he was looking forward to it. Clearing his head of dirty thoughts he tried to focus less on his sexual urges and more on Jaide as the commander rather than his lover.

"Jack.. we need to talk business." Shepard said in an even tone.

"Of course, but do order first and we can talk while we wait." The Illusive man suggested. He watched as her hazel cat like orbs flitted down the holographic menu. Some might call him obsessed but he was passionate about this woman in front of him. Maybe his treatment of her before had been uncouth, but he had only been trying to relieve himself of her when he had his harem. After three years it hadn't worked. The other human girls had meant nothing to him, and he had talked on nonsexual terms with all of them over dinner right in this very room. He was intimidating to them, and he understood that, but there was no fight in them. No fire in their eyes. They were physically attractive but mentally dry. He was taken with the commander from the moment he saw her in that line of alliance soldiers some 13 years ago . The Alliance had been promoting graduates and experienced soldiers while he had gone incognito as the leader of a colonist world.

***Flashback with the Illusive man(3rd person)***

**"Jaide Shepard, please step forward ," sounded the voice of a younger Admiral Hackett. The Illusive man was in disguise wearing formal alliance attire impersonating a man with jet black hair, dark browns eyes and a neat mustache. He watched as a young woman with hazel eyes, a dusky skin tone and shoulder length black wavy hair came into view. She walked with an air of confidence and humility at the same time. Her eyes scanned the line of officers and world leaders waiting to commend her for whatever title she was earning.**

**"Shepard, during your service, a mission you were on went horribly wrong. Trapped in an extreme survival situation, you had to overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people. You survived while all those around you fell, and now you alone are left to tell the tale. Your unit was slaughtered in a thresher maw attack on Akuze and yet you came out of the whole ordeal with a calm head and the willpower to go on. You've seen 23 solar year, all of them spent in space and have only spent 5 years in the military but have accomplished services that a ten year soldier has yet to even attempt. We at the alliance hereby graduate you to executive officer of the SSV Normandy and congratulate you on your completion of the systems alliance N7 special forces program." Admiral Hackett finished with a salute. Shepard gave her own salute before giving him a firm handshake.**

**Akuze. So this was the soldier that survived the experiment that the science department of Cerberus had executed. Incredible. The new executive officer went down the line and shook the hand of each colony leader, officer commander, captain and so on until it was time for her to shake the hand of the disguised Illusive man. She hesitated when she saw his face and her eyes squinted imperceptibly, but she held out her hand. With hesitation on his own part, the Illusive man took her hand and shook it, but before she let go, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. He took in the soft scent of vanilla and cucumber melon with a hint of cinnamon. God did she smell delightful. "Shepard, your service to this military is highly commendable, I look forward to hearing more about your deeds in the future and I regret the loss of all those good soldiers on Akuze. " the Illusive man said. Shepards eyes became wary and guarded for a moment, but quickly softened to an expression of gratitude.**

**"Thank you very much sir, I appreciate it." she said in a smooth voice. After she took her place amongst the promoted soldiers, her eyes never left the Illusive man for more than a few seconds. Curiosity and suspicion was present in her gaze, but the Illusive man paid it no mind. When the promoting was done, everyone went to eat the hors d'oeuvres and hold a toast to the graduates. The Illusive man took this chance to slip away into the the resources department. He had come in disguise to obtain information vital to Cerberus operations and to wipe data the alliance had on Cerberus operations as well. He turned corners, checked corners. All was silent. As he came to the door that was code locked, he heard soft footsteps behind him. He had his gun but decided not to pull it just yet. Impulsive decisions could cost him his cover and a whole lot more. However, he felt a hard metal object pressed to the back of his head, and knew that his operation had just been compromised. Playing it save, he raised his hands to either side of his head and turned around to face the recently promoted soldier Jaide Shepard.**

**"Who are you?" she asked.**

**"I'm Tim OConnery of the Colony on Therum that runs a mining facility ma'am, I-"**

**"Drop the act!" Shepard interrupted. The hallway they were in was dimly lit but he could see her cat like hazel eyes glowing fiercely. The Illusive let out a small chuckle and smirked at her. He was about twenty years her senior but he had to admit that she wasn't just some 23 year old with a luck streak in the military. She was the real deal, and maybe even Spectre material.**

**"Who are you really? And what are you doing back here?" Shepard interrogated.**

**"I could ask you the same thing." the Illusive man asked coyly. "You're far too suspicious for your own good soldier. Wouldn't want another accident to claim the life of the sole survivor now would we."**

**"What are you talking about?" Shepard said faltering a bit. **

**"Nothing. Now I suggest you lower your weapon before both of us get hurt. Wouldn't look too good for you if you went around pointing guns at _innocent _people. You don't want to renounce Admiral Hackett's compliment to you for being able to keep a level headed mind after such a terrible _accident _befell your team." said the Illusive man. Slowly Jaide lowered her weapon. In the blink of an eye the Illusive man disarmed her, pinning her against the wall and kicking her gun out of reach. "That's better." the Illusive man chuckled. The more he watched her the stronger his desire for her grew. She had awoken something inside of him. He wanted to taste her. He brought his lips down to hers and her body went shock still. When he pulled back, he saw an array of emotions spread across her face. Disgust, astonishment, and curiosity. It was unfortunate that he didn't have the time to savor her company. She kicked at him but missed. He unpinned her hands and dodged a punch that was meant for his face. Grabbing her arm, he spun her around and executed a firm hit to the back of her neck, successfully knocking her unconscious. The Illusive man put her body in one of the rooms with a couch and left her there until she woke up or someone found her. ****Taking out his omni tool, he left her a short recording before he took off.** The Illusive man's time window was closing and he had to get in and out before anyone noticed. Still, he would certainly be watching Shepard closely and would circulate the idea of her becoming a Spectre in the alliance. They would certainly meet again."

** *End Flashback***

The Illusive man remembered that day well. She was brave and perceptive unlike the usual military blowhards. After that eventful afternoon, he had been set on her. Reading up on her profile, her latest accomplishments, her likes, dislikes, habits, good or bad. Every article on her was saved and he had even silenced the few critics who tried to slander her name out of spite. It would take time, but the Illusive man would have Shepard on his side. And together, they would shape the galaxy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I sat cross legged in the chair across from the Illusive man. The waiter had only just left and already there was an air of awkwardness between us. Or maybe it was just me because the Illusive man was content eyeballing me the entire night. His eyes flitted about my figure like and artist painting a portrait. I cleared my throat, frantically trying to come up with a topic.

"Jack, what are or _what were_ your parent's like?"I decided to ask.

"They're still alive Shepard. This isn't the 21st century where people become near useless after retirement age, 65 back then. They're in there late 80s but neither of them are aware that I..." I raised an eyebrow expecting the Illusive man to finish his sentence but he took a long pause before he said anything else. What couldn't he tell me?

"Shepard let's just say that I don't have any family." said the Illusive man hinting that he didn't want to press the conversation any further. He stared at the granite floor for a moment before taking a sip of his scotch. "...What about your parents Shepard? If I'm correct they knew about your rise to Spectre status."

"Yes they did." I answered wondering how he knew that information. Then again, information was his weapon. He was just like the Shadow Broker...almost. "When I was dead for 2 years... they were taken by one of the Collector ships before... you and Liara saved me. My parents and I never had a close relationship. I was born in space and after they had me, they continued to do their duty afterwards. I was often left with military nannies and I can't say I knew much about them. So when I found out that they died, I didn't really feel anything except regret for never really knowing them." My eyes watched the candlelight dancing in upon the wick. I could just snuff it out and it'd be gone. I felt a warm hand cover mine and only just realized that tears were falling from my eyes. Recoiling from the touch, I went to stand over the balcony for a moment. I couldn't let him see this weakness.

"Jaide, I'm sorry." The Illusive man said. His arms encircled my waist and his body heat captured me. Strange how I felt comfortable in his arms. With him holding me like this, it was like we were an actual couple. I let my head rest on his chest until the food arrived. Cerberus chefs were superb with their cooking and my head turned as soon as the aroma of the lemon grass noodle soup appeared. Before we sat down to eat I stopped the Illusive man.

"Jack, you didn't have to apologize. It is what it is." I said. He grabbed my chin and put his lips to me forehead. I was comforted by his tenderness. "Shall we eat?" he pulled back smiling. I nodded and we both re-seated ourselves. Picking up my fork I began to ingest the noodles, finding them to be utterly saturated with flavor.

"So good." I whispered.

"What?" asked the Illusive man.

"Oh, just the food." I blushed. Keep it in your head Jaide. I didn't want to go oohing and awing over the food all night. As I ate, another topic popped into me head. "Do you like music Jack?" At that question, the Illusive man put down his fork and folded his hands.

"Why all the inquiry Jaide?" he asked with a hint of suspicion. "Are you saying your interested in getting to know me?" he said smiling deviously with his eyes and not with his mouth. I swear he always had to make things difficult. I wasn't going to deny that I wasn't interested anymore. I had found him attractive when I first saw him through the hologram after being brought back from the dead. Sure he drank too much, smoked too much and his means to justify the ends were pretty damn twisted. But he also had charisma and intelligence. His enigmatic traits and good looks didn't hurt either.

"All right fine, you caught me. I'm interested. You know my entire profile, but I don't even know half as much about you." I admitted. The Illusive man chuckled.

"I suppose I do know your entire profile, but what someone else writes about you is never as honest as having a real face to face conversation with them."

"I agree, now answer the damn question." I teased.

"Classical, instrumental and some jazz and club music. And when I say club I mean the music they played on Omega. That's now. In my younger days it was rock music and R&B as well. " he said.

"Hmm, do you know this song?" I asked.

_"I Have wondered about you_

_Where will you be_  
_When this is through?_

_If all, If all goes as planned_  
_Will you redeem_  
_My life again?"_

_"_Hmm, sounds familiar. And you sing beautifully. You should serenade me more often." The Illusive man complimented. He went to his omni tool and suddenly the piano music stopped and the chords of the song I just sang started to play. "Odd, there's no song title or artist." he noted furrowing his brow at the omni tool. The extranet had nearly every possible cache of information that was allowed to the general public. Surely the song had a name and artist. "Must be a glitch in the program." the Illusive man said absentmindedly. "...anyways it's a beautiful song. It can be..our song." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be a cliche romantic. My plan had been to talk business with him tonight, but I felt too good to ruin the mood. When we finished our meal, we both stepped over to lean on the balcony whilst drinking lemon red wine.

"The ocean is fake here but it looks just like the ones on earth." I muttered.

"A toast to technology." the Illusive man cheered rowdily. I smirked at him. _Someone _was drinking too much wine. I took his glass and set it down out of his reach. He furrowed his brow and made a face in a mock pout.

"Jack you're drinking more than usual tonight." I commented.

"I'm just thirsty Shepard." he said jokingly with half lidded eyes. So it would seem.

"Still something's bothering you." I insisted. He hesitated for a few moments and looked out at the dark night sky.

"It's you." he answered.

"It's me?" I responded confused. The Illusive man's body shifted and I could tell he was serious.

"Jaide, why did you sleep with me?" he asked suddenly. I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or not.

"Strange, not like a man to ask why a woman sleeps with him. Unless you still don't trust me that is." I said. He was silent beside me. I looked at him and he simply stared blankly at the crashing waves below. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't think of you so typically. It's your right to ask and I would be just as cautious if I were you. To tell you the truth, I'm not making much sense to myself either. I think I just got tired of fighting you and also... It felt like something I needed at the time." It probably wasn't the best answer, but it was honest. I could have said a number of things. Loneliness, arousal, escape. Yes escape was one. Find comfort in the arms of an enemy. But he wasn't an enemy anymore now was he?

"Do you regret it?" he asked still not looking at me.

"Not at the moment, no." I answered. A few minutes of silence passed before the Illusive man took out a pack of cigarettes.

"I haven't had one of these since this morning. You don't mind if I..?"

"No it's alright."I said. "But before you do..." I stopped his hand on the lighter, grabbed his chin and crushed his lips against mine. His lips were cool but refreshing and pressed my body into his firmly. I wanted him to feel this. "Thank you Jack." Before I pulled back completely my mouth went to his ear. "I promise you that last night was not a mistake." He briefly looked stunned but his somber expression was replaced with a more content one, a look I preferred. He didn't say anything and I watched as he lit up and took a long drag, closing his eyes and puffing out in relief.

"Have you ever considered...umm quitting." I asked half joking. He gave me a sidelong glance, took another drag and exhaled.

"No reason to quit now. Medical advancements have obliterated nearly every disease known to man. It's why our lifespan has extended to 150 years. People didn't expect you to live long past 80 back in the 21st century. And if you did live that long you weren't really going anywhere anyways."

"Hmm you've mentioned the "uselessness" of old people back in the 21st century twice now. Do you have a problem with them?" I smiled.

"No, I just didn't think humans back then worked to their full potential. They wasted time arguing amongst themselves about primitive things like you being a woman and me being a man or different groups of humans having specific phenotypes that other's couldn't accept for whatever egotistical reason."

"Hmm, sounds obnoxious, thankfully I was born in 2154." I smirked shaking my head at the ridiculousness of past humans. "Although humans still have religious disagreements that can get out of hand on occasion." I noted.

"I was born in 2136 near the end of the Catholic sect of Christianity. Eventually the few churches left trying to keep Catholicism alive converted the Protestantism." The Illusive man commented. "There were a lot of arguments between sects of Christianity at the beginning of the 22nd century. A lot of jokers appearing as the acclaimed "messiah apparently."

"Are you...?"

"Christian? No.I merely study religions, I don't partake in them." he said taking a puff of his cigarette.

"One of my teammates, Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams, was religious. Said there was no way that all this amazing stuff was out here without someone having a hand of it." I said remembering the soldier fondly. I missed her along with the rest of the team. " Wait a minute, 2136, you're 54?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, why do I look younger or older?" The Illusive man said with another sidelong glance and smirk.

"Neither. I can believe you're 54. I was more surprised at the fact that you revealed your age." I confessed.

"Am I too old for you?" he said raising a brow.

"No, the age doesn't really matter. Technically, according to our lifespan, you're not even middle aged yet."

"I guess we're both still young then." The Illusive man said putting out his cigarette. We faced each other for a moment.

"You know...you ain't bad company Mr. Harper." I said with an American southern accent.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself lil' lady. Now how's bout I walk you home?" he responded imitating my accent. We both laughed. I had to admit, I was starting to like him.


End file.
